This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
As a commonly-used network communication tool, the instant messaging system provides more and more functions. Typically, it is required to perform a first authentication when logging in the instant messaging system. After passing the first authentication, the user may use the instant messaging service included in the instant messaging system. Through the instant messaging system, another service, such as email, personal webpage, network hard disk and the like, may be linked as required. In order to facilitate operation, the display panel of the instant messaging system is configured with the link identifier of a relevant service, by clicking which the page of the relevant service may be linked. However, the service with more security requirements needs to perform a second authentication for the user when it is started.
Thus, when the non-instant messaging service included in the instant messaging system is used, it is required to perform the second authentication for the non-instant messaging service. In the instant messaging system of the prior art, the second authentication is configured according to the type of service, and the second authentication needs to be performed when it is required to access any data of the non-instant messaging service. Although to perform the second authentication for every data of the non-instant messaging service may help in increasing the security of the corresponding service of the instant messaging system, the user has to remember respective passwords corresponding to various services, thus the user cannot use the non-instant messaging service included in the instant messaging system easily.